


Ménage à trois

by LazyRay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под головой Артура рука его друга, его леди прижимается к нему справа; ему становится жарко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

> _Задолго до начала конца._

Свой ключ от дома, чтобы приходить, когда угодно; своя комната в доме, где он ночует едва ли не чаще, чем в квартире, подаренной родителями на совершеннолетие. Своя кружка на кухне: «чтобы пить свой ужасный кофе», - так говорит и смеется над ним красивая женщина.   
Но в доме тихо и темно, где же хозяева? Артур неслышно бредет по комнатам в поисках своих друзей. Он приехал поздно, но не слишком, вряд ли они уже легли спать. Он заглядывает в двери, но за ними никого нет, даже за той единственной, куда ему нет входа – в спальню Дома и Мол. Артур заходит в эту комнату. Он не смотрит на кровать, огромную пустую кровать Дома и Мол, ему незачем смотреть на нее, ему достаточно быть здесь, в их спальне, где их запахи смешались в один, пьянящий и манящий. Ему не стоит быть здесь.   
Из окна видны крохотный садик и лужайка за домом. А вот и они, лежат на покрывале на траве и указывают пальцами в небо. Сегодня ясно, и их дом достаточно далеко от ярких огней города, чтобы можно было разглядеть звезды.   
Романтики.  
Он заглядывает в свою комнату по пути к ним, чтобы захватить плед – на улице весьма прохладно.  
\- Добрый вечер, - он окликает их еще от двери, не желая мешать, если им хочется уединения.  
Они садятся, когда видят его.  
\- Артур! – радостно восклицает Мол.  
\- Наконец-то, - улыбается Дом.  
\- Иди к нам!   
Он встряхивает плед и идет к ним.  
\- Спасибо, - мурлычет женщина, укутывая зябнущие плечи в теплую ткань. – Ты просто прелесть.  
\- Падай, - мужчина хлопает по покрывалу между собой и женой, и Артур скидывает обувь и неловко садится на предложенное место.  
Они подозрительно переглядываются, эти двое, и эти понимающие улыбки ему совсем не нравятся!  
«Лжец. Они нравятся тебе слишком сильно».  
Женщина ложится снова, и мужчина тоже укладывается обратно. Но теперь между ними свободное место и вытянутая рука мужчины, и он хлопает по покрывалу, широко скалясь. Артур нерешительно опускается вниз, и его тут же укутывают пледом. Под головой Артура рука его друга, его леди прижимается к нему справа; ему становится жарко. Он смотрит прямо в небо, но краем глаза замечает, как Мол приподнимается на локте и поворачивается на бок.  
\- Мы смотрели на звезды, - тихим шепотом сообщает она. – Сегодня звездопад.  
Она наклоняется к нему, и ее дыхание согревает ему ухо, шевелит волосы, заставляет мурашки бегать по коже. Она целует его в висок. Она не первый раз делает так, это ее любимая привычка: ее вечное «иди сюда, малыш» и приветственный поцелуй.  
\- Мы ждали, а вдруг одна из них упадет к нам во двор? – шепчет она.  
Дом ухмыляется слева и шевелится: тоже поворачивается на бок. Так близко! Артур зажат между ними.  
Рука Мол скользит на грудь Артуру.  
\- Как колотится! - улыбается она.  
\- Дай послушать, - Дом тоже кладет на него горячую ладонь, чуть ниже руки Мол.  
Артур нервно сглатывает. Он не знает, что ему делать. Эти двое, его любимые, дорогие, никогда не были так близко, никогда не заключали его в свои объятия, никогда не смотрели на него так.  
\- Звезда, - бормочет он дрогнувшим голосом. – Звезда упала.  
Женщина осторожно целует его лоб, веки, щеки: легкими почти невесомыми поцелуями, от которых шумит в ушах и перехватывает дыхание. Мужчина гладит его живот, путая пальцы в пуговицах рубашки. Никто из этих двоих даже не повернул голову к небу.  
\- Мы уже поймали свою звезду, - улыбается Дом, и Мол накрывает приоткрытые губы Артура своими.   
Всё то же легкое дразнящее прикосновение мягких нежных губ, исчезнувшее через мгновение.  
\- Закрой глаза, - приказывает она ласково, и Артур подчиняется, так охотно!  
К его губам снова прижимаются губы, но это уже не Мол, эти жестче и настойчивее. Артур чувствует язык, осторожно касающийся его губ, и с еле слышным стоном открывается ему.  
\- Доверься нам, - шепчет женский голос, - вот так, малыш, хорошо.  
Женские пальчики расстегивают пуговицы его рубашки, а мужские тянутся ниже, к поясу брюк. Артур вверяется этим умелым родным рукам, и перед его закрытыми глазами вспыхивают падающие звезды.


End file.
